


Love Made to Order

by Sommersets



Category: South Park
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Comedy, First Dates, Humor, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2019-08-29 01:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16734423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sommersets/pseuds/Sommersets
Summary: Craig orders lunch from City Wok but Clyde messes with his order, submitting a special request for his out-and-gay friend and adds the line “Send me your hottest delivery boy.“ The delivery boy answers.





	1. Chapter 1

Craig Tucker opened the door to a red-head with brilliant green eyes. He had to angle his view slightly downwards as the delivery boy was several inches shorter than him.

“Here’s your special delivery from City Wok!“ The red-head said, in a bright but not overly chipper ‘customer service’ type of tone.

The two bags of Chinese food were then thrust into his waiting hands. Craig suppressed his urge to correct how he was pronouncing the restaurant’s name. It was actually ‘shitty wok’, because it tasted worse than anything he could cook for himself, but Clyde was one paying for it, so he held his tongue. Craig’s steel blue eyes scanned over the smaller man’s work uniform, pausing at the name tag, noting that it read ‘Kyle Broflovski.’

Without wasting a second, Kyle produced a credit card swiper and took the card for payment.

“Can you please check everything to see if it’s correct? There were some special instructions written down for the order, but my coworkers wouldn’t tell me what it was.” This ‘Kyle’ sounded a bit exasperated, as if the uncertainty had been bothering him for quite a while. Craig found his concern to be rather cute as the his eyebrows knitted in worry. He might just give him an extra tip for being so personally invested.

Behind Craig’s back, Clyde was trying to muffle his snickers while simultaneously angling himself to get a better look at the guy at the door.

“What was the instruction?” Craig rolled his eyes at Clyde. Judging from Clyde's reaction, the request was probably something dumb per usual, like draw dicks on the pizza box.

“It was to make it hot. Like super hot.“ Clyde’s nasally voice replied, trying to keep his cool but clearly failing at it. If Kyle noticed Clyde’s sad attempt to tell a joke, he gave no indication.

“Okay… well, the hot sauce is in the bag too.” Kyle looked relieved that he had it covered. “Is there anything else you need?”

Yeah. Actually, there was one more thing that Craig needed from him.

“What’s your number?” Craig asked.

“You’re the one who called the store, go look it up yourself.“ Kyle retorted.

 _God, this guy is kind of dense._ Craig realized that he needed to be a lot more straightforward with him if he was going to get what he wants.

“No, I mean your actual phone number. I’m gay.”

The ‘are you?’ was left unspoken. Though, the smaller man certainly looked the part, dressed in tight, skinny jeans from the waist down that hugged his lithe body and left very little to the imagination.

Kyle’s mouth opened in a near perfect O-shape as the nature of the request finally clicked in his mind. He awkwardly fumbled for the pen and a scrap of paper to write his number on before scribbling it down and handing it over to Craig’s waiting hand. Slowly, his face turned a vivid shade of red, a shade nearly matching the color of his curls peeking out from under his cap so that it contrasted even more with the shade of his eyes. Craig decided then that he was going to be handing over a few extra bucks in tips on top of the norm.

“Thanks.” The slip of paper with Kyle’s phone number on it was slid into his coat pocket. From his wallet, he pulled out a few folded bills that he gave to Kyle as a tip.

Kyle’s green eyes widened at the generous amount he received. His face now matched the hues on a ripe strawberry.

“T-thanks. I’m off work after 6, you can text me then.”

Craig nodded in acquiescence before closing the door.

“Nice.”

Turning back from the door, he faced Clyde, who was flashing a big stupid-looking grin that was different from his default look, giving Craig a thumbs up. His entire demeanor basically screamed that he knew something that Craig didn’t.

Craig stared him down wordlessly until his best friend folded and the confession came tumbling out, as per their normal routine.

“Okay, so Bebe told me there was a hot gay guy working behind the counter at City Wok. She flirted with him a bit and he never reciprocated so she said we should try passing him off on you. She was right. I told them to send their hottest delivery boy, and - “

“You got me a date.” Craig finished for him.

“Yeah, so you better be grateful! Because that wasn’t just a snack, it was the whole goddamn buffet from what I could see. She said he had the best ass too. You should see it when he turns around. ”

“Stop that.” Despite telling Clyde off, his face was betraying him. The corners of Craig’s face twitched a little, and he struggled not to smile at the thought of his upcoming rendezvous with the red-headed delivery boy.

He was going to be sending quite a few text messages later that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I added an illustration for LMTO that I drew for this fic. It's also posted on my tumblr @tsunya99. I hope you guys like! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Kenny McCormick glanced over at his friend, amused by the erratic behavior on display for the last hour and a half. The red-head's eyes were honed in on his phone, anxiously scanning it over for new text messages.

"Got something to share?" The blond asked, curious about what's been on his friend's mind as he worked the till at their otherwise uneventful day job.

"I got asked out on a date." Kyle replied, "By the guy who placed the order online."

"Wow, Ky...That's great." Kenny whistled, looking impressed. "Was she hot?"

"Why do you assume it's a girl?" Kyle countered.

His blue eyes widened slightly in surprise.

"Holy shit, " Kenny couldn't believe his ears. "Dude... congrats on coming out!"

"I'm not gay...I just don't have a preference?" It was Kyle's turn to sound flustered. His last real "date" was in middle school, when he was briefly an item with the girl who was his lab partner. He wasn't gay, but he wasn't entirely straight either and that was all he understood about his own sexuality.

"Okay, what's his name?" An excited grin spread was spreading across his face as Kenny vowed to get to the bottom of the mystery. "Wait, I can look it up myself."

The blond dug through the database of past orders until he found the one he was searching for.

"Holy shit... it's Craig mother fucking Tucker. You do so have a preference. " Kenny winked at him. "Into the tall, dark and handsome type? And here I thought you were asexual. I gotta tell the others."

Kyle rolled his eyes and pretended not to care until his phone suddenly came alive with notifications.

Meanwhile, Kenny was furiously typing away in his corner, not bothering to keep up the pretense of working anymore.

Digging out his own phone, Kyle read the group chat and was slammed by the instant deluge of text messages.

 

Kenny: u guys own me 30 bucks each

Stan: wtf

Kenny: i win the bet. Kyle's going out with a dude

Eric: hahaha fucking jewfag

stan: dude???

 

Kyle tried to stay calm as he typed his response to the chain, but he could feel his annoyance mounting.

 

Kyle: What fucking bet?

Stan: I bet that your next date will be a girl, Kenny bet on a guy, Cartman bet that you would die alone

Eric: its not a bet as much as a wish

Kyle: I'm blocking you.

Eric: Chill. its just a joke, Kahlll

Kenny: Pay up, bitches. You know my venmo.

Eric: Need some more proof than that, po'boy.

Stan: Yeah, I want to see this guy that Kyle's "seeing."

Kenny: Sure, swing by before closing, he's supposed to be coming to pick up Kyle in 20 minutes.

Kyle: YOU GUYS ARE NOT COMING.

Eric: lmao

Stan: Kyle, I just want to make sure that the guy is good for you.

Kenny: LOL - i already know who it is. U R not going to like him.

Stan: =(

Eric: u know what this proves? This proves being gay isn't a choice. No one would choose to be gay, a ginger and a jew.

 

Kyle had enough of the abuse and shut off his screen, placing his head in his hands. "Ky." The blond touched his shoulder lightly, begging for forgiveness for his earlier transgression. Fortunately for Kenny, staying angry at him was harder than Kyle thought.

He was a lot more angry at Stan and Cartman for coming to ruin his first real date in ages. Kyle wished he could just bar the front of the shop and stop them from entering, but they had already poured in through the door. With cursed timing, he received a new text from Craig right after his friends had settled in.

"Coming over to pick you up in 10 minutes."

Kyle watched the countdown of the clock with a growing sense of dread. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it took this long to update the fic. The first chapter was actually inspired from a meme one-liner and it took me a long time to figure out what direction I wanted to take the story in. The only way the premise of this story makes sense is if it is set in High School, during summer break, when the boys are in their Sophomore - Junior year transitional time. This one's going to be a little bit humorous, a little bit coming of age. Cryle is OTP for me and I will try my best to do them justice. Next chapter will be the first date. I'm very excited to pen it.


	3. Chapter 3

The atmosphere became visibly tense as soon as Craig stepped foot into the restaurant. Stan looked like he had seen a ghost while Cartman was practically howling with laughter.

"You're dating Tucker?" Stan looked horrified by the turn of events. He had not been prepared for this reveal.

"Marsh." If looks could kill, the one Craig shot him would be sufficient to send Kyle's best friend into an early grave.

"Jewfag.. you got some good taste in guys." Cartman jibed, "Dating the local drug dealer?"

"Don't listen to him, Ky." Kenny interjected, giving Craig a small smile, attempting to ease the thick tension in the air. "Stan bought a gram of weed off Craig one time. He got caught with it in class and is still holding a grudge."

Stan scowled and gave Craig the middle finger, but the taller boy pushed past him, ignoring the gesture completely. His focus was on Kyle alone.

"Ready to go?" He asked, brushing off the rude treatment that he received from Kyle's friends.

"Yeah." Kyle decided to follow Craig's example and do the same, though he needed to have a long chat with Stan about it later. He had expected this behavior from Cartman, but not his sworn best friend. "Let's go."

Kyle trailed behind Craig through the front door. Stan opened his mouth to say something, but Kenny cut him off point blank, shaking his head.

Parked outside was Craig's black SUV, and as soon as they got in, the dark-haired man turned his head towards him and asked a question.

"You believe them?"

Kyle stared at him incredulously.

"Your friends. About me dealing drugs."

Kyle scoffed, "Sure, as if I'd believe anything coming out of Cartman's mouth."

The traces of a smile graced Craig's countenance at this affirmation.

"I'm sorry about Stan, I'll talk to him later." The redhead sighed, "Can't do much about Cartman, unfortunately."

"Don't be. I'm used to it." Craig nonchalantly turned on the radio and let the sounds of soft acoustics fill the background.

"How do you know them? I haven't seen you around before."

"I went to elementary school with them. Then, my family moved to San Fran for a couple of years and now we're back. But, starting next semester... I'll be going to the same school."

Craig nodded, so Kyle would be attending his high school and might even have some shared classes with him.

Kyle found the ride to be comforting and Craig to be a good listener. When Kyle shared his exploits at the national debate championships and to his surprise, he wasn't met with the usual yawn or feigned interest from his group of friends. In fact, Craig was the first to express an interest in attending the debate club. Maybe they had more in common than he had initially thought.

In a very short time, they had arrived at the designated spot - a tea cafe  ." Craig pushed open the door and was greeted by a gigantic smiling lemon mascot.

"Do you like Boba?" He turned to ask Kyle.

"Yes. You're seriously asking someone who grew up on the West Coast this. The answer is always yes."

Craig smiled and grabbed a menu off the glass counter, passing it off before walking up to place his order.

"Hey Bebe, I'll take Jasmine green tea rock salt crema, with tapioca, less sugar, less ice. " He then deferred to the shorter boy next to him.

"I'll get the same one but can you cut the sugar down to thirty percent?" Kyle was surprised by how well versed Craig was with the menu and his good taste in drinks, so he followed suit.

"No problem, hon, anything for you." The blonde cashier took back the menu from the redhead, making sure that he had the full view down her top and winked suggestively.

"Could you not do that in front of me?" Craig sighed as Bebe blatantly flirted with his date.

"I know, I know." The buxom blonde rolled her eyes at Craig." I couldn't resist. He's way too cute."

Quickly, she scribbled something down on the back of the order slip and passed it into Kyle's hand along with some tea straws and napkins. "If you get tired of him, call me." She gestured with her thumb at dark-haired boy, who was in the process of retrieving the drinks and moving towards the table farthest away from the counter. Kyle simply laughed and thanked her for the extra napkins.

After the two of them had settled down, nursing drinks in hand, they began a discussion on the latest movies. Both of them had been following the new Marvel movie, Avengers: Infinity War, and couldn't wait for the next installment. Though, 'couldn't wait' was more of an understatement, considering that the MCU movie ended on a massive cliffhanger and spawned an endless deluge of fan theories that ranged from plausible to crazy. 

"Okay, So, here's my favorite theory of endgame on how to defeat Thanos- we all know that Antman survived the snap, but what if he crawls up Thanos' ass and expands?"

Kyle snorted and nearly choked on his drink in response.

"Dude... have you seen that fine purple ass? Antman does not stand a chance." Kyle laughed lightly as Craig mirrored his amused expression until they eventually settled into a comfortable silence.

"Hey, You wanna go back to my place after this and watch Netflix?" Craig broke the ice.

Bebe giggled from behind the counter. "Real smooth, Tucker." She called out as Craig scowled and flipped her the bird. "Netflix and Chill?"

"No." Craig stonily replied. "We're going to watch actual movies."

"Mhm. I believe you. " The blonde girl stuck out her tongue at him teasingly.

"Let's go." Craig shook his head, having had enough of Bebe's unwanted prying for the day. He extended his hand towards Kyle.

"Okay," Kyle offered what he had hoped was a comforting smile in return before accepting the gesture.

The dark-haired man's grasped Kyle's hand in his and led him out of the store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the music I imagined they would be listening to while driving. I think that Khalid's free spirit album would be perfect for background music. I love the acoustic guitar beat. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WzfRhSU9_qA
> 
> Ok so, Date chapters are not my forte. I'm very sorry that I've been dragging it on so long but in the end I just decided on something extremely casual that I do with friends nearly every other week. Also, I don't know how much you guys enjoy Boba/ bubble tea but it is my life. I live on the west coast and they opened up this new happy lemon chain and it's so freaking delicious. I love it and I am addicted to ordering their milk tea with rock salt crema (which is literally just a fancy name for salted cheese) and bubble waffles. Everyone should try it!


	4. Chapter 4

It was the fifth day of summer break and Kyle was stuck working in the cramped space behind the counter with Kenny again.

“So, how did it go?” Kenny casually sauntered over. “Bebe told me she tried her hardest to piss Craig off.”

Kyle recounted her aggressive flirting tactics at the tea cafe to Kenny, causing him to laugh.

“Yeah.. so she’s totally into small, cute twinks. I think she’s still kinda pissed that she lost out to Craig.”

“Ok, first of all, I’m not a twink. And secondly, I did not know she was into me,” Kyle shrugged, emptying out grease traps.

“Nah, Ky. I’m pretty sure you’re the walking textbook definition of twink. Pretty much every time she was here, she’s been checking you out nonstop. ” Kenny leaned against the counter. “You gotta be dense not to pick up on that. But, hey- your first date went well, I reckon?”

Kyle nodded in confirmation. “Yeah, we went over to his place and watched some Netflix.”

“And what’s that code for?” Kenny cocked his head to one side.

“Absolutely nothing. “ Kyle said, exasperated. “We just watched a Sci-fi movie together.”

“Sounds boring.” Kenny pouted, feigning disappointment. “Should've figured you two would get together just to nerd out.”

“Look, in my defense, Moon was a really good movie and we had a lot of fun dissecting the plot afterward.”

“Like I said, nerding out.”

The redhead stuck out his tongue at Kenny.

“Sure. Now, get back to work,” He tossed a clean washcloth over to the blond. “Help me wipe down the counter.”

It took several hours before they completed cleaning duty and went on break.

Pulling out his phone, Kyle swiped through his text messages. “Stan keeps harassing me about my plans for the summer. I told him I’m working, got no time for broke bitch activities. “

“Uh-huh.” Kenny tilted his head to the side, unconvinced. ”But, you make time for Craig Tucker.”

“Dude, that’s completely different. “

“Nope, you decided you’d rather hang out with him, over us. Which is fine - I mean I understand. With him, at least your chances of screwing rises from zero to something.” Kenny mused.

“Have you decided who’s going to top in bed?”

The tips of Kyle’s ears turned bright red.

“I’m not having this conversation with you, Kenny.”

“But, you’ve at least thought about it.” Kenny laughed. “What? You thought gay sex was gonna be like the two of you wrestling for dominance until one guy’s dick pops into the other’s ass?”

“Please stop.” Kyle’s glare wasn’t enough to send Kenny into a retreat as the blond continued to prod at him.

“Ky, you need to be properly educated on this,” Kenny was not one to be intimidated. “This is some important stuff and you’re talking to the best possible resource for how to ya know- do both.”

Kenny made a crude gesture with his hands to demonstrate.

“So, tell me - what are you gonna do, in the event that Craig wants to bang?”

The redhead wished he could sink into the floor instead of deal with Kenny's onslaught of sexually charged questions.

“It’s way too early for that Kenny, we haven’t even like - actually kissed yet.”

“Wow, you two are such hopeless nerds.” Kenny shook his head. “I’m calling off the bet.”

“What?” Kyle visibly stiffened, “You guys had a bet on this as well?”

“Well, yeah.” The blond was unfazed by his scandalized friend. “Why waste this golden opportunity to make some cash? You should know, Ky - I’ve always been on your side. I told Cartman and Stan- “

“Whatever, I don’t want to hear it.” Kyle covered his ears with his palms.

“Quit being such a prude. I’m gonna suggest you bottom for your first time. Less chances of fucking it up. ”

“Here. I gave you a head start.”

Kenny threw back his phone with a mischievous smile. Somehow, in the time between Kyle setting it down and turning around, the blond had gotten ahold of it and did God knows what.

“Kenny, what the fuck?”

Kyle quickly scrolled through his phone and found a mortifying text sent to none other than Craig- one that boldly invited him over on Saturday, to smash.

“I hate you so much right now.” The redhead narrowed his eyes at his friend.

“Luv ya too and you’re very welcome.” Kenny looked pleased with himself.

Kyle sighed. He was going to have to spend this week’s salary on a Switch to get out of this one. When Craig came over, he could play it off and say that he invited him over to play Super Smash Bros because he definitely wasn’t ready for… the other option. He hoped that Craig won’t be too disappointed.

 _Sure. I main Fox._ Craig had texted back, as if he read his mind.

Kyle was relieved. It was like Kenny said, thank God that both of them were such nerds.

Now, he had all of Saturday to look forward to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a playlist for this fic, here https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL6kIyr5j7ZZurs4oyCO5V5CbwkoKQw5JF  
> Cryle always put me in such a good mood, and I hope that this mood is infectious.


End file.
